


Artifice (and Reality)

by yayhwan



Category: VIXX
Genre: Art Forgery, Criminal AU, Gen, all information is subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayhwan/pseuds/yayhwan
Summary: Jaehwan knows that what he does is not necessarily legal in any way, but it’s the best way for him to make money as a struggling artist. At first, he has to admit, he felt bad about it, but now that he’s been doing it for a couple of years, it’s actually gotten fun.However, signing his forgeries had been a stupid decision. It’s what got him where he is now: staring at the note that got delivered to him along with new art supplies he’d ordered online.Dear K, please contact me on KakaoTalk. My ID is N_night. – N





	1. Appropriation

Jaehwan knows that what he does is not necessarily _legal_ in any way, but it’s the best way for him to make money as a struggling artist. At first, he has to admit, he felt bad about it, but now that he’s been doing it for a couple of years, it’s actually gotten fun. 

As an aspiring artist, he always used to copy other works, whether it be a direct copy of an existing painting, drawing or even a sculpture, or something in their style that would be considered a newly discovered work. He even tried to copy people’s signature, just for the hell of it. And believe it or not, the first forgery Jaehwan sold, was sold as an original by accident. 

When his mother passed away and he had to move out of their house, he had to sell almost all of their belongings. Along with that, he’d put most of his works for sale. A foreigner happened to pass by that day and asked whether the painting was an original, although Jaehwan only knows this in retrospect. Back then, he thought the guy asked whether it was real paint on canvas, instead of asking whether it was a real painting by the respective artist. Still, he got a good sum of money from that sale. 

After he realized what had happened, he figured he might be able to earn some money by doing this. During the first couple of months, Jaehwan had expected to be found out and caught every single time he sold a painting or sketch. When half a year passed without a hitch, the anxiety he felt with every sale started to decrease gradually. 

He’s now a couple years in; some museums already feature his work. Of course never under his own name. Although he couldn’t help but hide a signature on his forgeries: the “K” for Ken, or Kenneth. ‘Kenneth’ is the English name an exchange student had given him back when he still studied art and art history at Seoul National University. One time, he even visited a museum that featured his forgery, just because it’s an accomplishment to him that museum curators didn’t know that the painting isn’t an original.

Now that he thinks about it, signing his forgeries was a stupid decision. It’s what got him where he is now: staring at the note that got delivered to him along with new art supplies he’d ordered online.

**Dear K, please contact me on KakaoTalk. My ID is N_night. – N**

This person, whoever they are, knows what he does. So why haven’t they turned him in yet? Or is it just a matter of time before they do? Jaehwan wonders what would happen if he just ignored the note altogether. Would that get him into trouble with this person? What did they even want from him, that they asked him to contact them?

In the end, this is what he decides to do: he puts the note in his wallet and continues living his life the way he did before he received it, as if nothing happened.

Right now, he’s leaning over his desk, using charcoal to sketch on old paper. There’s a lot of notes and research on the board above his desk about the artist whose work he’s imitating: his materials, examples of his sketch style, the way he dates and signs his works, and more… Jaehwan’s hands are stained with charcoal, and truthfully, he suspects even his face has some swipes of charcoal too. Briefly, he wonders what time it is, because he hasn’t eaten since he woke up. It’s not important anyway. He wants to finish this sketch before tomorrow, so he keeps drawing.

Jaehwan has the sketch finished a couple of hours later. And if he’s honest, he’s rather pleased. He goes over the details of his sketch one last time, comparing it to his notes and research on the board before nodding to himself: it looks good. 

Now that he’s done, he heads to the bathroom to wash his hands, arms and face thoroughly in order to remove all the charcoal. He pulls off his jumper, because the clear white has been tarnished by grey stains. He really should’ve picked another sweater to wear. After changing into one of his large checkered button-ups (they’re just _so comfy_ ), he walks into the living room, where he’d left his phone, and checks the time. 

It’s 11 PM. And he hasn’t even had lunch or dinner yet.

When Jaehwan opens one of the cabinets in his kitchen, his stomach growling to indicate that he really should eat something right now, he spots the last pack of instant ramyeon. It will have to do for now, but he really needs to sell another one of his pieces, otherwise he’ll be in trouble.

He adds hot water to the ramyeon and turns on his television while he waits for it to ‘cook’. Tomorrow, he’ll have to go to the convenience store to stock up on ramyeon again. He knows that it’s not at all healthy to eat ramyeon every single day, but it’s a lot less expensive and time-consuming than cooking a real meal or going out to eat.

Jaehwan wishes for one of his works to get sold soon, or else he won’t be able to make the rent next month. He’s got some money saved up from his last couple of sales, so he’ll be fine for this month, at least. He’s been homeless before, and he didn’t like it very much. The main reason he does what he’s doing now, is to not end up on the streets again.

The next morning, Jaehwan sleeps in until about 10 AM before he rolls out of bed, moves into the closest pair of top and jeans he can find, slips his feet into his sneakers and stumbles out of his apartment. He turns around just as the door closes behind him, realizing he forgot his wallet, and maybe a bag would be useful to bring too. So he enters his apartment again, grabs the things he needs and exits.

If he had money to spare, he would’ve bought himself a coffee. Instead, he looks into the Starbucks he passes longingly, but keeps going. In the convenience store, he makes a beeline for the ramyeon and piles the cheaper ones up easily. He contemplates getting instant rice as well, and settles for a few packages of microwaveable rice that are on sale.

The queue for the register isn’t too long, but Jaehwan manages to zone out while waiting anyway. He pays, stuff all his food in the bag he brought, wishes the clerk good luck with the rest of their workday, and leaves.

As he rounds the corner to his apartment building, he stops walking. He can feel his phone vibrate in his pocket, and while he takes it out, he watches the police car in front of the building…

Were they there for him?

He answers the phone without looking at who’s calling: “Hello?” 

“Turn around, go to the closest metro station. Transfer to line 2,” a voice he doesn’t recognize instructs. “Get out at Hongdae, exit 8.”

“They’re here for me?” Jaehwan breathes out.

“Yes. Turn around, take the metro to Hongdae. I’ll meet you there.”

“Who are you?” 

“N.”

Jaehwan scowls: “You did this, didn’t you?” But N has already ended their call.

For a couple more seconds, Jaehwan is nailed to the ground. He watches as another policeman enters his building. Then he turns around and walks towards the nearest metro station. Hongdae isn’t too far from where he lives. He can probably be there in thirty minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you guys think!  
> Please don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments~


	2. Persona

Jaehwan is nervous. He’s shifting from one foot to the other, his hand clenched tightly around his phone in case the guy calls again. He’s been waiting at exit 8 for about ten minutes now, and if that guy doesn’t show up within the next five minutes, he _will_ leave.

He checks his phone one more time and when he looks up, there’s a man standing in front of him. They’re about the same height.

“K?” The stranger asks. It’s the same voice as the man who’d called him earlier that day and instructed him to come here. 

“Yeah.” Jaehwan says. “N?”

The man smiles. “Follow me.”

“Wait.”

N raises his eyebrows at him.

“How do I know I can trust you? How do I know that you’re not the one who called the cops on me?”

“You don’t.” N supplies helpfully, still smiling.

Jaehwan is at a loss for words.

“Look,” N says, “I know that you want to go home, but you can’t. Not anymore. I have a place and you’re more than welcome to stay there, in return for your help with this one job of mine.”

“A job?”

“I’ll explain when we’re home. If we don’t go soon, the others will get worried.”

“Others?” Jaehwan questions.

“You’ll meet them soon enough.” N assures him, before he turns around and strides off, making Jaehwan have to jog in order to keep up. They walk away from the crowded streets of Hongdae, towards the quiet side alleys that get overlooked by Koreans and foreigners alike.

“Where are we going exactly?” Jaehwan asks, as he wonders why he’s even following N in the first place. This could be the death of him.

“Home.” N turns around to face him: “I promise that you’re safe with us.”

“Yeah, because I totally trust a stranger.” Jaehwan mutters.

“You trust me enough to follow me to our dorm.”

“It’s more like I don’t really have any other place to go.”

N pulls a face at that. “I’m really sorry. If I’d known that the police would find you so quickly, I would’ve gotten you out before. We were still waiting for your message.”

“I was never gonna respond.”

The man laughs: “Fair enough.”

Jaehwan smiles a little, although he’s not sure why.

They come to a stop in front of a building opposite a flower atelier (whatever that is). The building has dark brown bricks and looks quite old. There seem to be three floors, as well as a basement and an attic.

“Home, sweet home.” N declares as he skips up the steps to the front door. He knocks once, but doesn’t wait for anyone to let them in. Instead he uses both a key and a four-digit code to open up. “Come on in, Ken— Can I call you Ken?”

Jaehwan nods. They slip out of their shoes after they enter and Jaehwan follows N down the hall, through a door on the left. The space they enter is large, the ceiling much higher than Jaehwan had expected from outside. Two guys are lounging on the sofa, whereas a third is seated at the dinner table, typing on his laptop continuously at an impressive speed. 

The guys on the sofa jerk up as soon as they realize N is not alone. “Hyung.” One of them says, looking at Jaehwan as if he’s here to throw them all in jail.

“He’s with me.” N replies, as if that isn’t obvious already. At this, the guy behind the laptop looks up.

“Oh no.” He sighs. “Not _another_ stray puppy.”

“Shut up.” N scolds. “Guys, this is Ken. Ken, this is Ravi,” – he gestures to the guy on the sofa with tattoos – “Solo,” – the guy next to Ravi, who looks a little younger, and who’s still glaring at Jaehwan – “and Bean.”

The guy at the table raises his hand in greeting.

“Hey.” Jaehwan says.

“Ken will be staying with us for as long as he wants.” N declares, and there’s clearly no room for discussion.

“Great.” Solo mumbles. He gets up, looks Jaehwan over from head to toe one last time and shakes his head before he leaves the room.

“Don’t mind him.” N assures Jaehwan, a charming smile on his lips. “I’ll show you to your room.”

“I have a room?”

“Everyone gets a room.”

He’s lead upstairs and into a chamber at the end of the hallway. Even if it’s quite spacious, it’s barely furnished: there’s only a bed, a chair and a small closet to hold his stuff. It’s not like he has a lot with him anyway, Jaehwan realizes as he looks down to his only bag, which is mostly filled with cup ramyeon.

“Ken…” N says. Jaehwan looks up to the man and sees sympathy in his eyes.

“I’m fine.” He cuts in, before N can say anything else.

“Of course.”

“What about my things?”

“We’ll get you what you need. You just need to make a list. It doesn’t matter whether it’s from your apartment or if we can just buy it somewhere else.”

“You can get stuff from my apartment? Really?”

“Just make a list.” N reaches out to ruffle his fingers through Jaehwan’s hair. He smiles brightly when Jaehwan doesn’t move away from his touch. “I’m glad you weren’t home when the police showed up. It would’ve been a lot harder to recruit you if you were in custody. I’ll give you some space to breathe, it’s been a hectic morning, hasn’t it?”

Jaehwan nods. He has a thousand questions for this man, but decides to table them for later.

“I’ll be in the living room downstairs if you have anything you wanna ask me, or if you just want some company.” With that, N steps out of the room and closes the door behind him.

He’s frozen in place for a while. What the hell is going on exactly? His apartment – his home – got invaded by policemen, which means that he can’t go back any more. Instead, he got rescued – he supposes that’s what this is – by a strange man who calls himself N. And N mentioned recruitment. Recruitment for what? For the job that he talked about when they met?

Jaehwan sinks down on the bed slowly and buries his face in his hands, his bag of food left near the door. He just wants to go home, really. He sighs. He’s not sure how to get himself out of this… what should he call it? … Predicament?

A thought crosses his mind. It’s a simple idea, really. They said they could get him his stuff. Once he has that, he can leave; go anywhere but here. He doesn’t know these guys, has no idea what kind of situation he got caught up in, but at least there’s a way out. And if all else fails, he can trade these people for his own freedom. It’s something he doesn’t really want to do, because so far they’ve helped him out, but if he has to, he will. His own safety trumps theirs.

Still, it can’t hurt to try to get to know the people he’ll be stuck with for a while. Or, well, however long it’ll take for them to get him his stuff.

He heads downstairs and finds that Ravi has also left the room. Bean and N remain, and are sitting next to each other at the table, with N leaning against Bean’s shoulder to look at his laptop.

They’re discussing something in hushes voices, until they notice Jaehwan enter.

“Ken.” N smiles, “Are you hungry? Have you had breakfast yet?”

“No…”

N jumps on his feet, strides over to him and places his hands on Jaehwan’s shoulders, leading him to the kitchen counter. “We still have the kimbap I made.” N suggests.

“I wouldn’t eat that if I were you.” Bean interjects.

“Rude!” N exclaims, “It wasn’t that bad.”

“You just admitted that it’s a little bad, at least.” Bean replies with a smile, his eyes fixed on his laptop. “Maybe there are leftovers from Leo-hyung’s pasta? Unless Solo ate them, of course.”

N opens the fridge and looks through the items in there. “That little shit.”

“He stole the pasta?” Bean asks.

“Yup.”

“Is there anything else?” Jaehwan says, “Otherwise I’ve got cup ramyeon…”

“You’re not having cup ramyeon again.” Bean mumbles.

Jaehwan turns to face him: “What? How do you know—”

“We kept an eye on you.”

“You what?”

“He ordered it.” Bean says, pointing to N without looking.

“He _what_?” Jaehwan turns to N now.

“We had to know we could trust you.” N clarifies with a shrug.

“So you guys _spied_ on me?” 

“We did it with everyone.” Bean assures him. As if that’s supposed to make him feel better. 

He doesn’t get any time to respond, because Bean says “Hyung” and N abandons the fridge in favour of looking over Bean’s shoulder.

“Oh no,” N breathes. “I’ll get Ravi. We gotta move fast. Send me the location.” He’s already jogging towards the staircase. “Tell Solo to get ready!”

“What’s going on?” Jaehwan asks, trying to look over Bean’s shoulder, but the other closes his laptop within a second.

“Someone got into some trouble. I gotta go notify Solo.” Bean looks him over, “Stay here.”

Bean also leaves the room and Jaehwan looks around, wondering what the hell he’s gotten himself into. “I don’t really have anywhere else to go, do I?” He mumbles, even if no one’s there to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter! I really enjoy reading your comments and I try to reply as much as I can.  
> And thank you guys so much for all the kudos, comments and hits you've left already. Support like that really keeps me going :))


End file.
